


Traditions of the Wolves

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Blackwell Pages Wolves, Different types of Werewolves, Gale Hawthorne Cameo, Jealous Chris, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mpreg Gene, Past Mpreg, Possessive Derek, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Gale Hawthorne, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, werewolf traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Claudia died she convinced John to tell Stiles the truth about his birth. That his other biological parent was her brother, Neal, born Werewolf of Norse descent. They explained what it meant & why Neal couldn't be around.</p>
<p>Time passes & Stiles' werewolf genes can't be repressed any more than what Neal & John have tried. Neal has all intentions of taking Stiles with him to train, having missed his boy too much. This raises conflict between parenting rights with Neal & John & it's clear there is still a spark there which makes Chris jealous since he & John have been fighting lately. </p>
<p>Neal also forgot to mention someone may be targeting Stiles for being his son.</p>
<p>Stiles leaves to unlock his inner wolf & train with Neal, who is his Alpha. During that absence Derek realizes his feelings, doesn't accept it & denies it with all his might. Stiles then returns with a potential suitor already wooing him & the first thing Derek does is go to Stiles' Alpha & plead his case. Neal won't be easily convinced about just anyone courting Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Blackwell Pages: It's a little fandom, maybe not all that well known. But here's a rundown. They are the descendants of Thor and Loki. Two clans living in Blackwell, South Dakota. The Thorsen's are all high ranking, important people in the community. The mayor, the sheriff, doctors, lawyers...the stereotypical successful good old fashion American blonde haired, blue eyed folk with a few redheads here and there. Each Thorsen gets a magical Amulet of Thor's hammer that they must wear at all times or else they die...it's better explained if you read it, which I recommend it! Anyway, then there's the Brekke's. Loki's descendants who are basically the opposite of the Thorsens...they are the "low lives" of Blackwell. The mechanics, the bartenders, the shady, petty, criminals, thieves and liars...when they reach a certain age they notice their powers (around 12), they've always had the traits of Loki, the Trickster. Good at lying, stealing, and good with things like slight of hand or games that are rigged. They unintentionally see the trick and out trick it. Not all Brekke's transform into wolves (Loki is also know into turning int a fish...I want to say Bass?)but most do. When you turn into a wolf you have three options. You join the Raiders. A pack of wolves that migrates, camping in woods, stealing to survive, living wild and free...and on the cruelish side. Second choice is you pay your dues to them. They basically ask you to do stuff for them, you do them, and you get to stay in Blackwell(or your home town), or you become a Lone Wolf. They aren't technically werewolves, they're Wulfenkind, so even though they're Lone Wolves they aren't Omegas. They're also not controlled by the moon and can shift at any time but when they shift they transform into an actual Wolf. 
> 
> I'm going to do a mix of the werewolf cultures. 
> 
> Gale...I just saw Mockingjay Part One and...he is so lovely. And I can see Derek just glaring at him for trying to steal Stiles away. 
> 
> Mpreg: The male pregnancy gene is a common thing in this verse. 
> 
> I don't really know Werewolf Traditions but...let's pretend I know what I'm talking about xD

Stiles sighed as he plopped down in one of the restaurants booths. He was tired, annoyed, and starving. Being a human while being friends with werewolves was tiring but more on the mind than on the body...though his body still ached. As usual he wasn't taken seriously and ignored and yelled at and never defended.

 

“We feel free when we escape, even if it be but from the frying pan into the fire. Yet I cannot help but weep at seeing such a young pup sigh so ominously.”

 

Stiles' head snapped up at the voice and he smiled widely, standing up to hug Mozzie, who was awaiting with open arms. 

 

“Oh my god! Mozzie! You're here! Is pops here too!?” Stiles asked excitedly. 

 

“It brings great joy to know our presence lifts your spirits, young pup.” Mozzie grinned as he and Stiles parted and sat down in Stiles' booth. 

 

“Pop usually calls or sends a message or something when he comes to visit. I haven't received anything,” Stiles said as he offers some of his curly fries to Mozzie. 

 

“Yes, well, Neal has to be extra cautious these days. Sending warning would have been a bit too dangerous,” Mozzie said as he dipped a fry into some ketchup. 

 

Stiles eyes widened, “Is he okay?”

 

“Of course he is. He's here to see you. But first he had a meeting to attend to with the Hales. I was supposed to wait but I got bored and you seemed like you needed a chum.”

 

“...you were spying on me.” Stiles stated rather than ask.

 

“Carefully observing from a distance while acknowledging all facts about your actions and reactions,” Mozzie corrected, to which Stiles only rolled his eyes to. “Also, the wolves in this town are foolish to not see the gem that you are.”

 

Stiles blushed and groaned as he hid his face in his arms on the table, “Mooooooozzzieeeeeeee!” he mumbled in embarrassment.

 

“What? It's true. From what Neal has told me, if it wasn't for your clever mind, they'd have been so completely lost it would go beyond being funny to pathetic.” Mozzie said with a smile.

 

“That's just pops. He's...he's...” Stiles tried to find the right word.

 

“Encouraging of your mischievous talents and very proud but would never let that get in the way of being blinded by a shabby job. Which you never do. You have talent, young pup. One day, and hopefully one day soon, you will see what we see.”

 

Stiles sat up and raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Me? I didn't mean anything by that. Though you may want to be prepared for a particularly live changing conversation with Neal later tonight.” Mozzie said with raised hands in the surrender gesture.

“Does it have anything to do with any trouble _he's_ in?” Stiles asked.

 

“I will neither deny nor confirm.”

 

“Dad's not going to like this, is he?” Stiles asked warily.

 

“It...may be wiser to invite the good Sheriff to a drink first,” Mozzie suggested making Stiles groan. Mozzie raised an eyebrow, “What? You've never really been against this tactic.”

 

“It's just...dad and Mr. Argent have been a thing for a while.” Stiles began.  
  
“Ah, yes...the hunter. Neal wasn't very happy about that family being so close to you,” Mozzie confided.

 

“As psycho as their family is, Chris and Allison are actually good people. Chris makes dad happy and Allison makes Scott happy.” Stiles defended the Argents that had basically become his family.

 

“Well the fact that they are overzealous about killing werewolves and one of your fathers happens to be one makes it a bit concerning. The fact that one of them tried to kill an entire pack just because is a bit more concerning. Actually it's _really_ concerning. Also do not for a second believe Neal doesn't know about the incident with Gerard.” 

 

Stiles winced, “Mozz...”

 

“In the end people always look out for themselves and what matters to them the most, young pup. For Neal, there is no thing or no one more important than you and your safety.” Mozzie said.

 

He and Stiles had a bit of a show down staring contest before Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, “Something's happened.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“It involves me.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Pop's here for me.”

 

“It's a possibility.” 

 

“What the hell is happening, Moz?” Stiles asked exhausted, pushing his fries away, appetite gone. 

 

“What was always meant to happen, young pup. The full moon rises, and with it, the howling wolf.”

 

* * *

 

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac walk into the Hale house in front of Derek, all heading towards the kitchen for a snack when they see a visitor sitting with Alpha Talia, Mr. Hale, and Laura.

 

“Ah, Derek. You remember Mr. Caffrey.” Talia motioned towards their visitor. He was sophisticated and posh, but had this easy charm about him, yet there was this underlining strength in him that the younger wolves noticed.

 

Derek though stiffened a bit as he looked at his feet. Yes, he remembered Neal Caffrey. How couldn't he? When Kate had set out to kill his family by trying to burn down his home, it had been Neal Caffrey that had saved them. Some of the house had suffered, but everyone inside made it out, all thanks to the Alpha Wolf in front of him. 

 

His young and stupid mistake nearly cost him his family. Though he was extremely grateful to the wolf, he was always embarrassed. His Uncle Peter always calling Caffrey a 'Noble Wolf' and when Derek asked what he meant by that, he learned that though Neal was a wolf, he was different than them. 

 

Nodding in acknowledgment, Derek turned and headed towards his room. His wolves following him after a few words themselves.

 

“Who was that?” Erica asked when they were in his room.

 

“Neal Caffrey. He's an Alpha. Friend of the family.” Derek said curtly. 

 

“And savior of our family,” Cora said as she waltzed into the room, earning a glare from Derek but she ignored it.

 

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked.

 

“He saved the family from dying in the fire that one of the Argent's set.” Cora replied.

 

“I thought they couldn't touch us?” Isaac asked.

 

“Normally they can't because we haven't done anything or hurt anyone. But they broke their code and tried to kill us. Mr. Caffrey helped us all get out.” 

 

“Sshhh...I'm trying to eavesdrop,” Erica said and then everyone remained quiet, interested in what the adults were saying downstairs.

* * *

 

“How long are you in town for, Neal? The moon is almost full. We'd be more than honored if you'd join us in our run,” Mr. Hale suggested.

 

Neal grinned, “That's very generous of you, but I'm afraid I shouldn't overstay my welcome.”

 

“I doubt you'll ever do that. You know we do not mind housing you. We are different enough that you can stay as long as you like without there being a fight over territory.” Talia said.

 

“That and I have no intention of gaining a pack or settling down roots,” Neal confirmed as he nestled his cup of tea. 

 

“Liar...at least about the first part,” Peter said as he walked in and took a seat at the table.

 

“Peter,” Neal lifted his cup in greeting, grinning that mischievous grin of his. 

 

“Are you here for him?” Talia asked. Happy demeanor from earlier leaving her immediately.

 

Neal sighed as he sat up straighter. “Maybe.”

 

“That's a big fat yes,” Peter said as he leaned back into his chair, gaining a half glare from Neal, Talia, and Mr. Hale. Laura just watched with a mix of a curious and amused face.

 

Talia ignored her brother and turned to Neal, her aura of Alpha clear and strong, “When you saved our family and asked us for a favor in return, we promised you Neal, we would keep your son safe.”

 

Normally Neal is the last one to invoke violence, claiming there is no creativity in it, not like in his crimes, but the anger that roared off of him in waves as something that made the other's stiffen with anticipation. Neal's voice was harsh and cold, “And yet...Gerard Argent still got a hold of him and tortured him.”

 

The Hale wolves looked away at the accusation before Talia dared to meet Neal's eyes once more, “You wouldn't come back unless something really big is happening. Will you at least let us know?”

 

“The less you know the better, Talia. Believe me.” Neal said, his voice still cold, but less harsh.

 

“Stiles is important to us. There have been lapses, and I am very sorry. If you think I didn't want to go for blood when I found out, you're wrong. But I have to be careful...war is something I don't want. None of us do.” 

 

“If that remains true then you will let me take my son without question. Now or later.” Neal stated seriously. 

 

“You're awakening his wolf.” Mr. Hale said.

 

“It's been long over due,” was Neal's reply.

 

“John won't be happy.” Peter commented nonchalantly.

 

“He's always known this day would come. If I experience any resistance on the matter, I'm sure it'll be an Argent's fault.” Neal said sourly. 

 

“Is there anything we can say to make you reconsider...just a few more years?” Talia asked.

 

Neal stood up, “Stiles is my son. A descendant of Loki, Wulfenkind, and a huge part of his life has been repressed for far too long. You may feel some attachment to the boy, but there are things at work that do not and cannot involve you...it's a family affair.” Neal turned towards the door and began to make his way out.

 

“Neal!” Mr. Hale called out, “Stiles _is_ family. Taking him away will hurt all of us, but some of the younger wolves more so.”

 

“Stiles' life is in danger...because of me. Someone wants to hurt me and they're targeting him. It's not a matter of who will hurt or not, until this threat is taken care of, Stiles needs to be trained.”

 

“We can protect him here...everything is quiet now. Our attention can be on Stiles. We can help him with his wolf,” Laura spoke up for the first time.

 

“We aren't the same...there are things I need to show him, but not here.” Neal sighed, “Look...I know you've been more of a family to Stiles than I have been but you have to let him go...” with that, Neal left without another word. 

 

* * *

 

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all looked towards Derek as Isaac asked, “He can't take Stiles away...right?”

 

Derek looked at his wolves and sister. After the Hale Fire had been avoided, Stiles had become a bit more of a common face among the Hale residence. Laura and Peter were exceptionally fond of him, though the rest of his family totally loved him too. Derek was still very guilty and pissed about what almost happened to get close to Stiles and was actually a bit of a jerk to him. But Stiles had this thing about him where he wouldn't hold back, even when he was scared, he'd tell Derek what others were afraid to. And when things went down, it was Stiles who would find a way to fix things. Things were complicated when Scott got bit by a passing rogue wolf that brought in the Argents, and Scott falling for Allison and the Sheriff and Chris' thing. No matter how much his wolves loved Stiles and how he cared for them, things have always been...complicated.

 

Did he want Stiles to be taken away...possibly forever?

 

“I don't know...”

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to tell me the truth about what's going on?” Stiles asked as soon as Neal stepped into his room. 

 

“Good to see you too, pup.” Neal replied with a grin.

 

Stiles couldn't help himself as he ran into his other biological father's arms and hugged him tight. He may be confused but he had missed his papa so much. Looking up at his pops as he pulled away he said seriously, “I know something's up. Please don't lie to me.”

 

Neal sighed, “Pup...it's time we talked about your heritage.”

 

* * *

 

“I don't want to fight anymore,” Chris said as he met John at the station.

 

The Sheriff sighed as he walked out with Chris at his side, “You think I wanted to in the first place?”

 

“No, course not but...I need you to understand how dangerous it actually it is out there.” Chris tried to reason. 

 

“Yet you're not really all that interested in enlightening me.” The Sheriff deadpanned as he walked to his cruiser, Chris stepping into the passenger side. 

 

“Look, I just want you safe...can we please just...talk about this later?” Chris asked as John began to drive home.

 

“And by talk about this later do you mean ignore it until the next fight or actually talk?”

 

“...talk about it later, promise.” Chris swore and with a hum from the Sheriff, they drove in silence. 

 

When they arrived, Chris went to open the door while the Sheriff got a few things out of the cruiser. The last thing Chris expected to see when he opened the door was a half naked man only wearing sweat pants as he dried his hair in one of their towels. 

 

He reached for his gun just in case but didn't pull it out as he demanded, “Who the hell are you?” 

 

The man was too old to be a friend of Stiles. Said human came down the stairs just as John entered and closed the door behind him.

 

“Neal?” John asked, surprised and Chris didn't miss how the Sheriff's eyes raked over the man's body. Jealousy rose inside of the hunter as he stepped next to John. 

 

“John.” Neal nodded in acknowledgment to the other, eyes locking into a heated stare.

 

“You two know each other?” Chris asked, drawing their attention to him.

 

“Haven't reached that stage of the relationship yet, huh?” Neal asked pointedly, a bit of bitterness in his voice but it was hidden behind fake sweetness. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Chris asked, not liking the smug bastard in front of him more and more by the second. 

 

Neal shrugged, “Just that fact that I'm Stiles' other biological father is all.”

 

Chris turned a confused face towards John and asked, “What?”

 

John glared a bit to Neal before turning to Chris, “It's...a long story.”

 

“Which we don't have time for,” Neal cut in.

 

“What are you doing here, Neal?” John demanded.

 

“To pick Stiles up, of course.”

 

 


	2. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal tells Stiles about where he comes from, and tension rises more between the Sheriff and Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I get more and more into Teen Wolf, I've also been watching White Collar in order...and there is something Wolf-ish about Neal. And I don't see any other White Collar crossovers. I know I make mistakes but I consider myself a good enough writer and I felt it as my duty to give this to you guys...
> 
> The Mpreg gene is a known thing for all men, not just descendants of Loki. (If you know his myths you know he got pregnant and the mother of Hel, Fenrir, and Sleipnir.)
> 
> Stiles biological parents here are Neal and John (the Sheriff) but Claudia did raise Stiles as her own and he loved her as mother so he refers to her as mom. 
> 
> The Raiders are from the Blackwell Pages and are the big Norse pack of Wulfenkind. Because they're Norse, the Wulfenkind don't rely on the Moon to shift and do so as they please. If you've seen Twilight...more or less it's like their wolves. Any questions that may arise...just ask me and I'll try to clear it up.

“Are you going to tell me the truth about what's going on?” Stiles asked as soon as Neal stepped into his room.

 

“Good to see you too, pup.” Neal replied with a grin.

 

Stiles couldn't help himself as he ran into his other biological father's arms and hugged him tight. He may be confused but he had missed his Papa so much. Looking up at his Pops as he pulled away he said seriously, “I know something's up. Please don't lie to me.”

 

Neal sighed, “Pup...it's time we talked about your heritage.”

 

“Like...my Polish side or like...” Stiles baited.

 

“I mean my side. My sister and I are originally from town called Blackwell in South Dakota. There live two clans...descendants of the Norse deities Thor and Loki.” Neal started as he sat down on the bed next to Stiles.

 

Stiles' eyes widened, “Like from Marvel?”

 

“Well...I've met our to the nth great Aunt Helen, or Hel, plus a few others in my adventures...but I've never met Thor or Loki, so I don't know if they look like Chris Hemsworth or Tom Hiddleston.” Neal replied with an amused grin. He's missed Stiles. Though he didn't miss how much Stiles has grown, how much of the child like innocence no longer lights of up features. It makes him ache that his being a Lone Wolf and actions of a Con Man have kept him away from his son, especially in times when he was really needed.

 

But Stiles' face lit up then as his mind caught up to his father's words, “You mean...me? I...I'm...”

 

“A descendant of Loki? Yeah...yeah you are.” Neal nodded, feeling so much pride and warmth at finally being able to share their family heritage with Stiles.

 

“Whoa! This is so cool! Is that why I can do magic? Cos of Loki?” Stiles asked, face very excited and Neal could see his mind racing as much as he could hear his heart beating just as fast.

 

“It may have something to do with it, yes. But there's more...”

 

“More? Like what?” Stiles demanded, moving forward, eager for more information.

 

“Your mother,” because his sister had raised and loved Stiles as if he was her own and he would never take that title away from her. She'd earned it. “Couldn't turn into a wolf like I could. She could however turn into a bass.”

 

“A bass?” Stiles scrunched up his face which made Neal chuckle.

 

“It's not as cool or bad ass as a wolf, I admit, but Loki had different forms he was known for. Bass was one of them. But her talents were elsewhere. She was so incredibly charming and cunning. Great at seeing through games....and rather than turn the stereotypical lifestyle that our family was known for in Blackwell, she made it to help people. Granted she had to move away from Blackwell, but...other than me, she wasn't really close to anyone else.”

 

“Why did she have to move?” Stiles asked as he hugged one of his pillows to his chest.

 

Neal smiled gently at his son and caressed his cheek before sighing, “Things have a way of just...being. The norm of society. The descendants of Thor were the outstanding law biding citizens that everyone loved. The mayor, the sheriff, the city council, the lawyers, the doctors...and the descendants of Loki were the opposite...we were known there as the low lives, the crooks, the thieves...the shady, back stabbing good for nothings that couldn't be trusted. Some of it was in our nature...we're tricksters, but a lot of it was the social norm. We were told what was expected of us, and...we all believed it. Well, not all.”

 

“Things changed when a Thorsen became friends with two Brekke's, the Clans names by the way. But even though things were different...it would take time for it to be different enough.”

 

“So mom left then?” Stiles inquired.

 

Neal nodded, “Our mother was the Wulfenkin of our parents. It's our type of wolf, I'll explain that in a bit. She died in a fight with the Raiders who wanted to take me even though I planned to pay my dues and stay in Blackwell with the Clan. I...I'm good at what I do, pup. And they wanted me. And it doesn't matter what type of wolf you are...or really what species...if you stand between a parent and their child...all bets are off.” the way Neal said it, held a bit more meaning that Stiles was sure he'd learn soon enough, if not from his Pops, then from Mozzie. “She won, but not without being fatally wounded.”

 

“Couldn't she heal?” Stiles asked, even though he never met his grandmother on his mother's side, he felt sad about her fate, considering what she had done it for.

 

Shaking his head, Neal said, “I wasn't allowed to see her...my father told me to remember her as she was. Remember what she was willing to do for me. To remember her as a hero...”

 

Stiles moved to hug his Pops then, sitting on his lap when Neal pulled him close. They were silent for a long time, both knowing exactly what those words meant. When Claudia's illness struck, a lot of people told Stiles to remember his mother when she wasn't sick. To remember the woman that scared away the scary monsters at night, remember the mother that woke him up in the mornings with a smile and the best dinosaur shaped pancakes in the world, remember the woman that loved him so much that in the end she cried because she was going to cause him pain and not caring about her own.

 

He wasn't sure when he started crying...maybe it was when he realized that though he lost a mother, his Pops lost a sister, and from his story, the last of his family that he cared about, not counting Stiles.

 

“And grandpa?”

 

“Your grandfather was human...and Polish...and had a name only your Norse descendant of a grandmother could pronounce....I had to learn another language before I could say it properly.” Neal smiled softly and Stiles returned it, knowing that it was his name too, and it was just a family secret.

 

“He...he raised us as best as he could. And by the best, I mean he accepted who and what we were and encouraged us to learn our abilities to their fullest extent...but he believed so much in us, Stiles, that we wanted to do good by him...for him. Once, your mother asked what he'd do if we chose to leave Blackwell one day. And he easily replied with, make plans to visit wherever we were for the holidays. In a pack...in a clan...it's so...”

 

“Permanent?” Stiles suggested.

 

Neal nodded, “Some feel so secure about that fact...that they're needed somehow, in the pack. In a way it's comforting. Having a place...but it didn't feel like that for me. Or for Claudia. With mother gone, it didn't feel like home that much. It felt like the link connecting us to the pack had been ripped. I left first...to do some experimenting. My first few cons away from home. I had so much fun...when I went home next, dad tells me Claudia left for a trip of her own.”

 

“She came to Beacon?” Stiles inferred.

 

“Not yet,” Neal shook his head,. “First she went to San Francisco. Then to Santa Barbra. She became a bit of a consultant...she knew how criminals, mostly thieves worked, and helped the police department catch them. It was on a joint case that we met your dad. Still a deputy at the time. The FBI had gotten involved, and unlike the smaller town law enforcements who were a bit more lenient of who gets to help and who doesn't, Claudia needed my help to get out of the scrutiny of the feds and being labeled a suspect, just because she was really good at guessing the moves of the criminals.”

 

“Mom was a suspect?” Stiles asked incredulously. His mother and criminal was just an odd combo.

 

Neal chuckled, “She was more controlled, but your mother was quite the Trickster, do not be fooled to believe otherwise.”

 

Stiles chuckled too but then sobered up, “So what happened to grandpa? And that's how you and dad met? At a crime scene? Really? Was it like...love at first sight? And why haven't I transformed into anything yet? Will I ever? Wha-”

 

“Stiles!” Neal held up his hand to stop the other, but there was no heat in his voice, and a smile on his lips. “I'll cover it...don't worry. While your mother and I were away finding ourselves, making our own paths, life continued on for our father. He ran this old bar that a lot of the pack went to. Though he wasn't really considered pack anymore,” Stiles raised an eyebrow at that and Neal made a shrugging 'what can you do' gesture, “The pack's a bit picky about non-Wulfenkind. But he was still...cool among the clan...but life is still life and it has instances of irony that aren't at all clever nor amusing...” Neal became somber as he remembered what he was told, “He had locked up after sending the last patron home in a cab...he got into his car and was on his way home...and because he had moved after mom died and we left, he lived farther than he used to...and...he was hit by a drunk driver...and they both died.”

 

Stiles hugged his Pops again, “I'm sorry...”

 

“Thank you, pup,” Neal mumbled as he nestled his nose into Stiles' neck for comfort. “And I sort of met your dad at a crime scene. Not after any of my crimes or any of the cases your mother was helping the local PD with. It was a favor he was pulling for one of his high school friends. He was in over his head and I...I thought he was hot. So I made sure he didn't do anything too dangerous...but of course he kept getting into trouble which made me act and look so... _guilty_! It was hard to explain that someone was being incredibly stubborn and not wanting to admit they needed help that I had to get in trouble and arrested for him to finally get it...”

 

“That...sounds familiar.”

 

Neal made a judgmental hmm before he deadpanned, “I imagine.” He may have been gone but he and Mozzie have been keeping tabs on Stiles and though Derek Hale may not really be ready to admit it, it was as clear as day he had feeling for his son and Neal wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

 

“What's that suppose to mean?” Stiles pulled back and raised his eyebrow at the other.

 

Neal waved it off, “Nothing. _Anyway_ ,” he said before Stiles could butt in, “I was interested and so I switched things around so I'd be the master mind of it all. I solved the case your father was helping a friend out but kept it to myself. I ran, he chased. It was really romantic. And all the while he was entranced with me, he was slowly falling in love with your mother...made things complicated for him for a bit...but then in a spur of the moment type thing after we both nearly died, you were conceived. I stayed in Beacon for the duration of my pregnancy. We didn't get married because...well, it wasn't marriage for us. But during those nine months of basically playing house...it was some of the best time I've ever had...then you were born. It was...bittersweet...” Neal nuzzled into Stiles' neck again, holding him closer.

 

“Mom and dad explained why you had to leave...I'm not mad,” Stiles mumbled.

 

“But you're sad...” Neal said and Stiles couldn't deny that. Sighing, Neal continued his tale, “The Raiders hadn't given up on me and because I had stayed so long in one place, they'd managed to find me. I got to stay long enough to nurse you before switching you to formula...in those months I explained to your father who we really were and what was going on. He was...angry, devastated, and stubborn. He wouldn't let me disappear with you...and...that's when I asked him for one of the biggest, possibly _the_ biggest favor I've ever asked anyone. Stability was important for a child's development...and running from the Raiders and things I'd have to do to survive...I couldn't raise you properly like that...so I asked him if he'd keep you...after that, we said our painful goodbyes...I never cried so hard as when I had to hand you over to your father for the last time for years...I knew I'd be back...I knew eventually you'd know...but I wasn't sure you'd forgive me...” Neal mumbled.

 

Stiles hugged Neal tightly and mumbled into his chest, “Mom and dad both loved you...and they made sure I understood. At first I was a bit sad...and maybe a bit angry...but then when mom explained to me what heroes really meant, _why_ Batman was Batman and to look past his coolness, to what made him _him_...I understood, I did. I do.”

 

“Thanks, pup...I really needed to hear that,” Neal said.

 

“Right...now that we've fulfilled our emotional quota for the day, hell even the week, can we get back to me and my powers? Like...what are they?” Stiles asked as he smiled a bit brighter.

 

Neal laughed as he gave Stiles a squeeze, “Well...to keep you hidden from the Raiders and anyone else who would want to take you or mess with you for being my kid, we had a bit of magic done on you. You are very much Wulfenkind, Stiles. You should have been able to turn into a wolf by thirteen.”

 

“What?! But...I haven't...am I...is there something wrong with me?” Stiles asked miserably.

 

“No! No, no, no, baby, never.” Neal cupped Stiles' face and kissed his forehead, “No....it was all my doing. I needed you safe, so I needed to repress your abilities...your father agreed and...” Neal sighed as he leaned his head against Stiles, “But not anymore. We are going to unlock all of your abilities. Train you properly...no more secrets.”

 

“...promise?”

 

Neal kissed Stiles' forehead once more, “Promise. Pack a bag while I shower, okay? We'll wait for your dad and then make plans, okay?”

 

Stiles nodded and jumped up from the bed and began running to and fro, trying to decide what to take and what to leave behind.

* * *

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

Neal stopped drying his hair as he looked at the man who posed the question. He forced himself not to growl at the hunter that had so easily entered the house that his son called home. But he remained calm and collected, and donned on his strongest confidence. But before he could reply, John came in and spotted him.

 

“Neal?” John asked, surprised and it was clear to Neal that the hunter didn't miss how the John's eyes raked over the his half naked body. Jealousy filled the air and then the hunter stepped next to John in a possessive manner.

 

“John.” Neal nodded in acknowledgment to the other, eyes locking into a heated stare. What he and John had years ago might have been barely nothing more than an exiting fling, but it had been _very_ exiting. An adventure like Neal wasn't something anyone easily forgot.

 

“You two know each other?” the hunter asked, drawing their attention to him.

 

“Haven't reached that stage of the relationship yet, huh?” Neal asked pointedly, the bit of bitterness in his voice was clear and he knew John heard it but it was hidden behind fake sweetness and a smug smile.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” the hunter demanded, not really bothering to hide his dislike of Neal. The wolf found it interesting.

 

Neal shrugged, “Just that fact that I'm Stiles' other biological father is all.”

 

The hunter turned a confused face towards John and asked, “What?” the hurt in there could be heard, even if you didn't haven enhanced senses.

 

John glared a bit to Neal before turning to the hunter, “It's...a long story.”

 

“Which we don't have time for,” Neal cut in.

 

“What are you doing here, Neal?” John demanded.

 

“To pick Stiles up, of course.”

 

That caused the Sheriff to freeze before shaking his head and demanding, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

 

“You know exactly what I mean, John. I'm here for our son. It's time.” Neal said calmly, though his aura changed from easy going and charming, to powerful and silently imposing.

 

“No. It's not time-” the Sheriff began but Stiles cut him off.

 

“I'll be eighteen next year dad! I was supposed to have done this at thirteen! It's way beyond time!”

 

The Sheriff turned to Stiles with begging eyes, “Stiles you need time to think and to consider. This is a very huge decision. And you don't really know what you're getting yourself into.”

 

“But Pops does! He'll be there, right Pops?” Stiles turned to Neal, who nodded.

 

“As I should have been but wasn't able to until now...John, we've talked about this.”

 

Before John could answer, the hunter stepped up and raised his hand to gain everyone's attention, “Okay...what the hell is going on?”

 

“None of your concern, hunter. It's a family affair.” Neal said coldly.

 

The hunter didn't back down as he stared Neal off, “I don't care who you think you are, but this is my family now too.”

 

“After your father kidnapped and beat up my son for no other reason than to inflict pain and show off his power, I don't think you've earned the _right_ to call my son _your_ family.”

 

“ _What_?” John exclaimed and both Stiles and Chris cringed, while Neal's face remained locked in the calm anger.

 

Neal turned to John, “The night of the game when Stiles disappeared and then came back beaten. He claimed it was the other team...it wasn't. It was Gerard Argent who took out his anger..." Neal scoffed, "It wasn't even anger. He did it just because he could. Stiles kept it from you so he wouldn't hurt you...your main focus was always to protect him. He didn't want you to think you weren't doing it.” Neal then turned back towards the hunter, “Did you even apologize to him? I mean, you did to his best friend who's dating your daughter, right? Saw the error of your ways and made amends to the kid you were being prejudice against...but what about the humans you are meant to protect?” Neal scoffed, “You didn't protect Stiles...and from the guilt seeping out of you...you didn't apologize either...”

 

“Pops...” Stiles whimpered.

 

Neal sighed before turning to John again, “We need to have a talk. As a family. Please ask your... _partner_ , to give us a few hours.”

 

“John-” Chris began to protest but the Sheriff raised his hand to cut him off.

  
  
“ _Please_ ! It's not even...I just...” John let out a shaky breath, “This is about _Stiles_...I can't...we'll talk about this _later,_ damn well we will...but Neal _is_ Stiles' other parent. We need to have a serious talk. _Please_ Chris...just..give us that.”

 

Chris could only nod, chest constricting in pain and guilt and his heart ached. He left, not knowing for sure if he'd be welcomed back after that talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any questions about the Blackwell Pages back story I'm using here, feel free to ask. Or questions about anything. I am sort of just pulling things from the air and I know I may not make sense to everyone. So yeah...
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on Twitter. My handle is: @_The_Young_Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn't you tell me it was Gerard Argent?” John hissed once Chris left.

 

“This is a conversation we do need to have but another one takes precedence.” Neal cut in but John set an angry glare at him.

 

“The hell it does!” he turned back to Stiles, “Talk. I am losing my mind! I know there are a lot of things you and Chris and just about everyone in this damn town are keeping from me! Now Neal's here and as much as I care for you Neal, all _that_ spells is trouble that ranges from mischief to federal jurisdiction! Before... _before_ we talk about _anything_ else...just...explain, _please_!”

 

Stiles walked up to his father and hugged him, “Calm down okay? I'll tell you but...just...understand, okay? We knew about the supernatural as far as the stories from Pops and mom went...but we never really imagined anything would ever be so close to home...”

 

“Neal wanted to keep us as safe as possible. We didn't learn about the Hale's until Scott,” John chimed in, nodding towards Neal as he returned Stiles' embrace.

 

“Right, and by we, it was Scott and me at first. Scott's really great but...” Stiles was trying to find the right word for it without insulting his bro.

 

“He's the perfect would-be 'mark' in plenty a scam,” a voice provided and all three turned to see as Mozzie came in from the kitchen holding a tumbler filled with whiskey.

 

“Uncle Mozzie!” Stiles smiled in greeting, always happy to see the other man.

 

“How did you get in?” John asked.

 

“Oh, I have a key. Let myself in. Less of a hassle that way.” Mozzie replied easily as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

 

“You have a key? Of course you do...” John sighed as he rubbed his head and Stiles gave him a squeeze of moral support.

 

“Naturally. Sides, with these antique models you call 'secure locks', anyone can break in. I mean...these are the types of things I'd use to teach pre-schoolers to pick locks.” Mozzie commented.

 

That earned a concerned, stressed look from John which Neal quickly responded to, “He doesn't.”

 

“But I could. Seriously, I know no one would be dumb enough to break in to the Sheriff's home... _until_ they're desperate enough. Reputation will only protect you so much. As I'm sure you have learned from prior experience...or at the very least with being involved with Neal.” Mozzie said as he sipped his drink, “But kudos on not having any cheep beer. Though I'm sure that's to not temp the young pup, which is good. A mind so young need not unneeded toxins to poison it before the flower blossoms.”

 

“How much have you had to drink, Mozz?” Neal asked with a bit of a sigh.

 

“...not relevant. Though it is interesting to see the differences. While the Good Sheriff appeals towards Whiskey and Bourbon, Neal is more of a Wine aficionado.”

 

“We are getting off track...Stiles, you were saying?” Neal moved the attention back to Stiles as the Stilinski men took a seat with Neal finding one for himself.

 

“Right...Scott and I were thrown into this whole supernatural business. I've always known but it was limited and as far as I thought, I was human. And we...we were just kids...trying to survive high school and the status quo...surviving homicidal, psycho alphas was never in the agenda. No one was really forth coming with help, everyone trying to stop this.... catastrophic...whatever!” Stiles' arms flair in the air as he tries to find the proper words to describe the events. Then he slumped into his seat and leaned into his dad, “People got tunnel vision, Scott fell in love, his soul mate turned out to be from a family of hunters...they were rich, powerful, and with everything with Matt after the stunt with the rogue who made us think Derek was the psycho killer making things difficult for everyone, but more so you, dad...I didn't want to add to it....” Stiles took in a deep breath after his explanation.

 

“Not to mention...” Neal spoke up and when Stiles' head shot up he gave him an apologetic look, “No more secrets, pup.” Neal turned to look at John directly in the eye as he began his own explanation, “First and foremost I want you to understand that I am biased on this. Biased and angry and bitter. The war between wolves and hunters is as old as time itself...but evolution is very real. Within species...within societies. There are rules. In theory...these rules work. They keep people at peace...keep people safe...keep people happy.”

 

“What happened?” John asked.

 

“What normally happens...someone got greedy,” Mozzie replied.

 

Neal nodded, “With greed comes a passion that's very twisted and vile. I know a few good hunters I am actually more or less friends with. But Gerard Argent is a poisonous weed that infected a bunch of potential over the decades. His daughter included. You remember her? Kate?”

 

“She tried to burn the Hale house down,” the Sheriff nodded as he recounted.

 

“While the Hales were still inside...wolf and human alike.” Mozzie chimed in while raising his glass in the air.

 

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

Neal nodded, “I have been told that Chris isn't like that...and I've seen proof of it, but _that_ family...my instincts, as a wolf, as a father, as a criminal whose been around men as foul as Gerard...I don't care for their lot anymore than they care about ours.”

 

“Chris cares...” John defended. He may be angry at Chris more than he's ever thought he'd be, but there was good in him.

 

“I know...but John...the reason _we_ didn't work..,was because I kept too much from you. I kept lying...granted my secrets were bad on the scale in comparison to the fact that you're law enforcement but when it came to how I felt about you and about my family...”

 

“Honesty is a hard language to master, you can only learn it when the root of it is love.” John stated as fact as he and Neal stared meaningfully into each others eyes and it was one of those intimate moments that Stiles knew meant so much more and made him feel like he was intruding.

 

“Gerard's gone now. And it's time for Stiles' abilities to flourish in every way.” Neal said gently.

 

John's hand on Stiles' shoulder that had him in a one arm hug tightened but he sighed, “I know...what I want to know _now_ is...you could have waited until Stiles turned 18. Why now this second?”

 

“Well, it's not _right_ this second,” Neal said in a much lighter tone.

 

“You know what I mean, Neal. Are you training Stiles because it's time...or because he'll need it?”

 

“From the intell I have gathered, Good Sheriff, he needed it long before all this.” Mozzie said which gained him a glare from John and Neal. To which Mozzie raised his hands in the surrender gesture.

 

Neal ran a hand through his hair and began to speak, “I have wanted to bring Stiles with me for some training for years...it just...it was never right. When he was younger, he had no idea....then Claudia...and then my life got way too complicated.” he scoffed a bit and shook his head, “I still should have tried harder. If not me then maybe Fen, have him come visit and show you basics...but what's done is done. I have made enemies and even though Mozzie does his absolute best to keep Stiles' connection to me a secret-”

 

“My utmost priority!” Mozzie chimed in.

 

“Nothing last forever...”Neal finished and the gravity of his words took mere seconds to register.

 

“Someone's after Stiles?” John asked, pulling Stiles closer to him.

 

Stiles himself was normally never one to remain silent for so long, but with the conversation being what it was, so revealing and about him, not about Scott or the Argents, or Derek and the Hales, but just... _him_ and _his_ family...it had him speechless.

 

But that caught his attention enough to make him speak.

 

“Someone is after Stiles?” he echoed.

 

Mozzie and Neal shared a look before turning to John and Stiles. “Yes.” Neal replied.

 

“Who?”

 

Neal and Mozzie shared another look before Mozzie replied, “The only human with no supernatural connection to really want Neal dead.”

 

“His name's Matthew Keller.”

 

“What is it with guy's named Matt being evil!?” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“If he's human and not a hunter, how _did_ he find out about Stiles?” John demanded, gone the angry man, and now the pissed off, protective Sheriff.

 

“Though I warned him against it, when it comes to the young pup, Neal has a tendency of being...sentimental.” Mozzie answered with a shrug. At Stiles' hurt look, having taken it as it being his fault, Mozzie quickly added, “Not that it's your fault. The bond between a parent and child is a sacred one...all I meant is-”

 

“It's cliché but people like me hear it all the time. Family...love...it's our Achilles Heel. Anything Stiles sent me, I had them placed in museums all over the world, maybe not in plain view or in an obvious location, but still there for me to know, so no matter where my cons took me, I'd always have something from home to see. I'm a wolf and the only connection to any pack I have is Stiles...it gave me the secret boost of power every time I was in a bind...but because I dealt more with humans, I couldn't always use my Wulfenkind abilities or risk exposing our kind. And that's how I got involved with Keller.” Neal explained.

 

“Involved?” Stiles asked but it was the Sheriff's eyes that bore into Neal.

 

“Partners in crime...he's not my type. His accent alone drives me insane.” Neal scoffed. Then let out a deep sigh, “But Keller is a dangerous man. Cynical and won't hesitate to kill and extremely paranoid. We were doing a three man con and the other guy thought he left his passport behind. He turned to see if he could backtrack to when he misplaced it and Keller didn't hesitate to put a bullet in the back of his head...”

 

“So he doesn't make idle threats?” John asked solemnly and both Neal and Mozzie shook their heads.

 

“And he found one of the things I made for you?” Stiles asked.

 

“It was a Thanks Giving card. Even though you used one of the codes Mozzie taught you-”

 

“Which I am very proud of by the way!” Mozzie chimed in.

 

“Keller is a mastermind...he cracked it.” Neal finished.

 

“What about dad? Won't he come after him?” Stiles asked worriedly.

 

Neal shook his head, “Keller doesn't know I have the pregnancy gene. And with Claudia being named your mother, he assumes my connection to anyone I really care about is you. John is just the man who married your mother when I bailed.”

 

“And since that wrongly choice of working with Keller, Neal hasn't been with other men, so Keller is more so convinced, thanks _mio_ for adding very convincing and properly timed rumors, that the Good Sheriff has always leaned towards the same team. His previous partners just didn't carry the gene, their names being Carter the carpenter and Phil the accountant by the way, and the one who did Greg had a bad raising that led to bad habits that made conceiving all but impossible. Until that is...the very chanced encounter with the beloved Claudia.” Mozzie spoke.

 

“Seriously?” John asked, though he was looking at Neal.

 

“I know it seems... _unnecessary_ but it actually was.” Neal replied.

 

“If I was mostly interested in men, wouldn't ending up with Claudia be suspicious?” John asked.

 

“Yes, but Claudia had a record. And with some forged papers thanks to Neal, also pregnant at the time. Keller isn't a sentimentalist, but an opportunist...a demented and twisted one, but an opportunist nonetheless. With a few appointments to an insemination clinic with Greg on file, it wouldn't be odd for Keller to connect the invisible dots of the opportunity presented to you. We made it obvious you wanted a family...and here was one, and in a small town were you were calling the shots, it is but human instinct to do what you can to get what you want...even abuse power. It is that arrogant sort of thoughts we fed to Keller...without it being the exaggerations he's used to taking, of course, but still the ones he's likely to believe.” Mozzie said as he finished his drink.

 

“Mozzie may seem...odd, John, but when it comes to things like this...when it comes to Stiles, or Keller, he doesn't joke or mess around.” Neal swore.

 

“I don't.” Mozzie crossed his arms over his chest and gave a firm nod.

 

“Alright...so _I'm_ safe.”

 

“It's part of Neal's bitterness, but it is a _lot_ to do with the hunter.” Mozzie answered as Neal's face etched into one of said bitterness.

 

“Chris? How?” John asked, surprised.

 

“His family. The same reasons Stiles didn't want to tell you about what happened with Gerard aside from not wanting you to worry. They're good at keeping secret what they really do, but to the rest of the world they're pretty powerful and dangerous. With a not so nice reputation. Keller already knew what it was like to be at the Russians' mercy. He's not so keen on making enemies with the Argents. Not with their connections. I may not like them...but your position as the Sheriff mixed with their...reputation, _has_ kept you safe from Keller.”

 

John sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “We are going to have a _very_ long talk...” referring to him and Chris. It was an odd feeling, wanting to confront a man he had previously thought nothing but powerful and noble, to be related to the bastard that had hurt his son after snatching him right under his nose. 

 

“May I suggest the strongest Jack Daniels you can afford be present.” Mozzie said which earned him a glare from everyone. He made a face of confusion, “What?!”

 

The three shook their heads and returned the matter at hand when John asked, “When do you leave?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Derek was out, having just dropped his wolves at school. He didn't want to head back home just yet. Everyone was making a really big deal about Mr. Caffrey's appearance. More so they were making a big deal about him taking Stiles...who apparently _wasn't_ human! Stiles always smelled different but it was never anything Derek could identify. It bothered him. Which only turned into hostile treatment towards Stiles.

 

He parked his car in one of the slots in the parking lot and headed towards the store. He needed to pick up a few things and he wanted to have something to do to get his mind off of Stiles. Sadly...life hates him. Because speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

 

He smelled him before he saw him, but when he did...it was with a new sight...and new scent. Before he could turn and pretend he hadn't seen him, Stiles called out to him.

 

“Derek!”

 

He froze and shut his eyes tight. Forcing himself to remain calm, he turned to face Stiles and had his usual glare in place as he spat out, “ _What_?”

 

“Well good morning to you too, Sourwolf.” Stiles greet him but unlike most days when Stiles seemed awkward and about ready to fall over his own feet even while he was completely still, today was different. He held himself up straight and with the same sort of power he's only seen before on Caffrey.

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gruffed out, “Shouldn't you be in school?”

 

Stiles eyes became sad then, and Derek mentally winced at having been the one to cause it even though it was a legit question and didn't see why it caused that reaction. That is, until Stiles spoke.

 

“I'm actually leaving with my Pops...I won't have time to say goodbye to everyone else.”

 

“You're leaving?” he asked, surprised. He put aside the part of his mind that reasoned out that out of saying goodbye to anyone aside from his family, it was him, Derek, that Stiles was saying goodbye to.

 

Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “I need to. But I had to come find you first...”

 

He didn't know what the feeling inside of him was and he cursed that when he found his voice, it cracked, “O-oh?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah...I wanted to ask for a favor?”

 

He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his leather jacket, “What sort of favor?”

 

Stiles licked his lips and Derek's eyes followed the movement and he wasn't sure why he noted that he did.

 

“Can you keep an eye on my dad? He and Chris are...they're not really in a good place right now. I'm sure they will be but...Chris will want to give my dad time and distance and my dad will want to take it. But with me gone and Chris walking on eggshells...he'll be blind to a lot of things. And I don't mean just bad guys and supernatural baddies...Pops and I have someone to make sure he's not skipping meals or eating too many unhealthy things, but...if anything seems fishy or dangerous...can you make sure he's alright?”

 

“Of course,” he promised as serious as he could. It wasn't needed since if there was anything his family and the hunters had in common was the need to protect the Stilinski family. Be it out of honor, debt, respect, or love. You know...cos the Sheriff and Chris Argent were together.

 

Stiles smiled and Derek could smell the gratefulness rolling off in waves. “Thanks...I...I guess I should go.”

 

“Wait!” Derek stopped him and Stiles turned back to face him with a raised eyebrow. Derek stood there for a moment before he asked, “Where...?when...?” Okay so he wasn't sure what he was asking or why.

 

Stiles smiled sadly at him and shrugged, “I don't know. I honestly don't know what's going to happen after we leave here.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles had been completely honest with his last words to Derek. After he left with his Pops and his Uncle Mozzie, they slowly road tripped across America and one day after another, Stiles trained hard to gain control over his shift.

 

Because he was Wulfenkind, he was different than Scott's wolf. He didn't have a Beta shift, it was either his human form or his actual wolf form. He was a teenager, so in his wolf form he was the size of a regular wolf found in the wild. His Pops says that once he gets older, his wolf will become bigger. At first it took a lot of concentration and his Pops talking him through it for him to get it. After three weeks of practice, he could shift at will whenever he wanted. Due to being a descendant of Loki and Loki having no ties with the Moon, his shifts weren't tethered to the lunar cycle, nor did he require an anchor.

 

During their training sessions, which involved not only learning about his Norse side, but also learning the many different arts of being a great con man, Stiles sometimes found him spending more days with his Uncle Mozzie than with his Pops.

 

He was hurt because they promised no more secrets and yet...his Pops was acting too secretive. But he didn't say anything because he _was_ learning a lot and becoming stronger and he didn't want to risk that and be sent home.

 

It wasn't until they reached New York that he got the answer to his Pop's secrecy. He was supposed to wait for his Pops at a coffee shop but he saw a hot dog vender across the street and he figured that he had to have a New York hot dog. He thought he'd be quick and no one would notice...only to be nabbed as he passed an alley way and be knocked out. When he woke up, he groaned in pain and got up to have a gun pointed at his head.

 

“Is that really necessary? He's just a child!”

 

Stiles looked over to the voice that was defending him, which was good, it meant he had an ally. Stile saw a woman in her late 30's with brown hair and blue eyes and a kind smile.

 

“On the couch!” the brute with the gun and injured hand barked.

 

Stiles was still dazed but has had enough experience in that state to still get things done and followed orders.

 

“You okay, sweetie?” the woman asked as she pulled him to her in a protective hug.

 

“....as okay as one can be in this situation.” Stiles replied.

 

“Don't worry...someone' coming for us. I'm Elizabeth,” she introduced and Stiles totally appreciated her strength and courage in this situation. Even though in danger, she was trying to make him feel safe.

 

“I know...Stiles.” he nodded firmly with the belief that someone was coming for them, as he introduced himself in a whisper.

 

“Shut up!” the gun man barked.

 

They did, though they shared a stare that they both immediately understood. People were coming for them...but that didn't mean they wouldn't try and break free first themselves. They just needed to bide their time and plan carefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Teen Wolf it is an AU mixture of seasons 1 and 2 thus far. Elements of seasons 3 and 4 may be added as the story continues. As for White Collar this is nearing the end of season 3. And also for White Collar "Mentor" had gone through and Neal was recognized as a free man. The plane with Kate still exploded but rather than chase after Kate, Neal chose to run home to his son...which is why he was away from New York and off his anklet...which now that the Burke's are in the picture, it will be explained in further detail in the chapters to come. 
> 
> Fen: He's a character from the Blackwell Pages. Descendant of Loki too, basically cousins/(sorta)pack to an extent with Neal and Stiles.


End file.
